


Closer to You

by dxrkwinged



Category: Splatoon
Genre: All of these characters are from the Splatoon manga, Eventual Smut, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Things aren't so easy when you have a crush on your team captain.





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally back with another fic. This time I'll just be writing a short fanfiction instead of OC stuff. Learned my lesson about pairing my characters with friends' characters. It doesn't always end well. So, I promise not to delete this work this time.
> 
> Prompt for this: Hidden feelings and how to deal with them.

With a sigh, he leaned up against the wall behind him. Besides him, Half-Rim glanced at his cellphone, silent as ever. Today a new location was opening to the public. Half-Rim had asked him if he wanted to visit it with him when it first opened. He didn't want to turn him down since he had been asking him to hang out with him more often, something he found quite different. Normally, Half-Rim was quiet and expressionless, but lately he had been acting differently around him. Whenever he'd ask him why, Half-Rim would just shrug it off and say nothing with him had changed. It honestly felt like he was avoiding telling him something, but he just didn't know what. 

"Hey guys! Did you forget about us?" 

Gloves looked to the side to see Clip and Straps running over to them. Clip had a wide grin on her face as she waved. Once the two of them joined them, Clip tilted her head to the side. 

"Or were you planning on coming here without us?" Clip asked.

Gloves simply shrugged. "It was Half-Rim's idea to come here,"

"We're a team, though," Straps said, glancing at the building across from her. "Shouldn't we see it together?"

"Well," Half-Rim started off, quietly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gloves glanced at the other inkling boy. Half-Rim was avoiding eye contact with all of them, something obviously bothering him. But he knew if he tried to ask Half-Rim what it was, he wouldn't tell him. He was rather closed off about things at times, so he usually just left most things unspoken. 

A few minutes later, the doors to the building opened. Grinning at each other, the two girls walked off towards the doors, motioning for them to follow. Casting one last quick glance at Half-Rim, he soon followed after them. The place they were visiting today was called Shellendorf Institute, the inside of the building filled with several displays. Other inklings were also inside, surveying the various exhibits in front of them. Gloves glanced behind him while he followed Clip and Straps, seeing that Half-Rim was trailing behind. His eyes were fixated on a display near him, but it didn't look like he was _actually_ looking at it. He slowed down his pace to walk next to him. 

"I thought you'd be more excited to see all of this," Gloves said to him. "Aren't you interested in boring things like this? I mean, you did invite me here after all."

Half-Rim seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and he shrugged, continuing to avoid eye contact with him. "I suppose so,"

Gloves frowned slightly. Yes, a lot of their conversations went this way, but today it seemed... different. "Then why aren't you enjoying it?"  

Half-Rim slipped his hands into his pockets. "I never said I wasn't,"

Unable to think of anything else to say to him, he sighed. The rest of their trip was rather awkwardly quiet as they followed Clip and Straps throughout the exhibits. Eventually, they saw everything that there was to see and exited the building. Standing together in a group, Clip grinned widely at them.

"Well, that was interesting!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to have battles there!"

Straps nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'm already imagining what it would be like,"

"So now what?" Clip asked. But without waiting for a reply, she jumped up and down, turning to Straps. "Oh! Straps! I _totally_ forgot we were going to go shopping today." Grabbing Straps' hand, she started to pull her along with her, the two of them waving at Gloves and Half-Rim as they left. 

Now the two of them were left with a familiar awkward silence. Besides him, Half-Rim held a drink in his hand. He was glancing down at it, slowly turning it. Maybe now would be a good time to try and say something. If he wasn't feeling well, maybe he should offer to give him some space. But even then he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. 

"So, uh, Rim would you like me to-"

"Wait," Half-Rim looked up at him, actually making eye contact with him. However, the moment was brief, and he was soon looking away again. "I... I was wondering you wanted to hang out at my place."

Gloves blinked and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Right now?"

Half-Rim shifted from foot to foot slightly and then nodded slowly. "Y-yeah if you want to..."

"Sure," Gloves said with a shrug. "Got nothing else better to do."

"That's the spirit..." Half-Rim muttered, tossing his cup into the trash. 

Without word, he walked away, Gloves quickly following behind him. Again, their trip to his home was rather quiet, Gloves left wondering why he even agreed to come with him. It didn't seem like he even _wanted_ to talk with him anymore. But, he was slightly worried about him. His behavior was odd, even for someone as quiet as him, and he wondered just what was bothering him. After awhile, they arrived at his apartment. Half-Rim fumbled for his keys, seeming to be slightly nervous. Opening the door, he stepped aside, letting Gloves step in first. 

"Sorry for the mess," Half-Rim muttered to him as he closed the door behind them. "I wasn't really expecting to have anyone over."

Gloves glanced around the almost spotless room. This was his definition of a mess? "It's... Fine?"

Sighing, Half-Rim walked past him. He stopped near the kitchen and glanced over at Gloves. "Would you like anything? I don't have much to offer, however..."

"No, I'm fine,"

"Alright," Half-Rim muttered.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Half-Rim slowly sat down on the couch near him. Watching him closely, Gloves soon joined him on the couch. Again, Half-Rim was back to avoiding eye contact, and they were soon met with the same quietness from before. Now was probably the best time for him to try and ask him just _what_ was going on. 

"Rim," Gloves started off saying. "What's bothering you? You've been acting strange today."

Visibly nervous for once, Half-Rim started to tug at the bottom of his shirt. "Aren't I always strange to you?"

Gloves frowned once again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Half-Rim muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "No, sorry, that's not what I meant to say," he sighed deeply. "I... I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"W-well I just..." a slight flush now appeared on Half-Rim's cheeks. "I don't know how to explain it."

Now he was acting even stranger. "Okay... Does it involve what happened today?"

Half-Rim nodded. "Sort of,"

"What about it then?"

Half-Rim fell silent once more, looking down at his hands as he thought to himself quietly. After awhile he looked up, actually making eye contact with Gloves. "Alright, I'll just say it," he said softly. "I've... I've enjoyed getting to spend time with you lately. At first I wasn't sure you'd want to. But each time you'd agree to come with me made me really... happy. And it's been really nice, but there's just... something else."

Gloves watched him closely. "And that is...?"

Sighing, Half-Rim looked away, a flush now on his face again. "You just don't understand it..." he mumbled. 

"Understand what?"

Half-Rim shook his head. "I like you, you idiot," he said but then soon covered his face with his hands. "Probably more than I should. I always thought I was a fool, falling for my team captain. But I just..."

Gloves was sure his heart had skipped a beat. Now it slowly started to make sense to him. This was why he always wanted to spend time with him, and this was probably why he had been nervous today. There were other days where Half-Rim's behavior towards him was more friendly. And not to mention the sudden frequent text messages he would receive from him. He never really thought much of it until now. "Oh, um..."

Half-Rim uncovered his face and slowly started to stand up. "This was stupid," he muttered. "I shouldn't have said anything. Of course you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Wait!" Gloves quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Half-Rim glanced at him and reluctantly sat back down. "I... I never said that."

"You didn't say much at all."

"I know, I know," Gloves said with a sigh. "I just... For once don't know what to say."

"Does it bother you?" Half-Rim asked sheepishly. 

"No. I guess I just didn't notice or understand. I've been a little distracted lately with these tournaments we've been in," Gloves replied. He then smirked slightly. "But I mean, of _course_ you like me. I am pretty cool after all."

"Don't push it," Half-Rim retorted. He paused and then spoke again, his voice soft. "I just... Started to notice how I felt when I was around you. You should know by now I'm not great with conversations. I feel like I can't be myself around others sometimes." He awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. "But with you, talking slowly started to get easier. I was happier. It was then I started to notice this... crush."

"Well," Now his heartbeat was racing slightly. But why? Why was he reacting this way? "I'm glad."

Half-Rim watched him closely. "I've been thinking a lot,"

"About?"

"You," Half-Rim said simply. "Things I'd like to try, but honestly thought I'd never be able to."

"What sort of things...?"

Half-Rim fell silent as he watched him. And then without word, he leaned forwards, kissing him. However it was rather awkward, his nervousness still clearly noticeable. Seconds later he pulled back, face completely flushed. Despite how awkward it had been, he had left Gloves speechless. Now his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. This feeling was different, some kind of stupid "butterflies in stomach" feeling. The two of them made eye contact and Half-Rim started to say something but Gloves simply shook his head at him. Slowly reaching forwards, he pulled Half-Rim into another kiss. This time, it was less awkward, Half-Rim's nervousness slowly fading. 

Half-Rim pressed closer to him while he kissed him, letting out a slight sound as Gloves started to kiss his neck. Now his strange feelings made more sense to him. He liked him, too, and he never would have understood if Half-Rim hadn't said anything to him. But now that feeling was overwhelming, and so was everything about Half-Rim. His scent, how warm he felt pressed close to him, and the way his skin tasted when he licked his neck. It was distracting, dizzying.

"I like you, too," he murmured, slightly nipping at Half-Rim's ear. "A lot."

Half-Rim squirmed slightly and pulled away, much to his disappointment. Did he want him to stop? Had he gone too far? "My room?" he whispered to him, looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

Nodding in reply, he grabbed Half-Rim's hand once he held it out to him. Standing up, Half-Rim led him down the hallway to his bedroom. Once inside of the room, Half-Rim looked away from him, his nervousness quickly returning. But they had come this far and Gloves didn't want it to end just like that. Tugging at Half-Rim's hand, he pulled him into another kiss, which Half-Rim happily returned despite his nervousness. Moments later, they were on the bed, Half-Rim laying on his back underneath him. Now, they both paused, both of them unsure of what to say or do now. 

Reaching up, Half-Rim lightly tugged at Gloves's shirt. He then awkwardly moved to remove his glasses, leaning over to toss them onto the nightstand near his bed. Half-Rim slowly untied his ponytail, almost seeming like was just going through the motions to hide how flustered he was. Leaning down, he kissed Half-Rim deeply, pleased by the sound the other inkling boy made. Pulling back, Gloves pulled off his shirt and headphones, tossing them both haphazardly onto the floor. Half-Rim soon grabbed his hand, pulling it down to his own shirt. The two of them removed his shirt, causing Half-Rim to blush and look away. Both were anticipating what would come next.

Leaning down once more, Gloves trailed light kisses down Half-Rim's neck to his chest. His hands slowly slid down his sides, causing Half-Rim to arch his back slightly. Moments later, Gloves' hands stopped near the top of Half-Rim's pants. Hesitating only slightly, he slowly pulled them down before completely removing them. Now Half-Rim lay completely bare underneath him, and he looked away in embarrassment, closing his eyes. He opened them again once Gloves shed the remainder of his clothing. Moving out from underneath him and shifting positions, Gloves barely had time to ask him what he was doing before he felt Half-Rim wrap his hand around him.  

Slowly, he started to rub him, lightly rubbing his thumb around the tip. Closing his eyes, Half-Rim slowly started to take him inside of his mouth. Gloves grabbed the back of his head, gripping onto him as Half-Rim started to suck him. He could feel himself hardening, feeling a sensation in his body he had never felt before. Pulling back, Half-Rim licked him up and down as he rubbed, soon taking him inside of his mouth once again. He sucked harder as he moved down farther and farther, gripping onto Gloves as Gloves' body shuddered. He barely had time to register what was going to happen, spilling some of himself inside of Half-Rim's mouth. Swallowing, Half-Rim pulled back and awkwardly wiped at his mouth, sheepishly glancing up at Gloves. 

Pulling Half-Rim up into a rather sloppy kiss, they soon shifted positions again. Now, Half-Rim lay on the bed underneath him once again, face completely flushed as he slowly bent his legs back. Heart racing, Gloves positioned himself above him. Making eye contact with Half-Rim, he waited for some kind of approval to continue. He was met with a slight nod, which was enough for him to continue. Ever so slowly, he pushed inside of him, causing Half-Rim to moan lightly. He pulled back, only to enter him once again, slightly faster than the first time. Beneath him, Half-Rim moaned again, gripping the bed sheets underneath him. 

Starting his pace off slow, he leaned down closer to Half-Rim, kissing him deeply as he slowly picked up his movements. He was met with different sounds from Half-Rim, who gripped onto him while he moved. Quickening his pace, he thrust harder, causing Half-Rim to cry out. Worried he had hurt him, he slowed slightly, which only caused Half-Rim to squirm awkwardly. 

"More," he breathed. "Please."

Pressing down closer once again, he moved quicker again, kissing Half-Rim's neck. Half-Rim's grip was tighter on him than before, positioned in a way that he could only receive each movement. But now Gloves could feel that he was close. And he wanted it, needed it, desperately wanting to feel that sensation once again. His movements now quick and greedy, he felt his body shudder. Beneath him, Half-Rim was whimpering, pleading. Thrusting deep inside of him, he paused, spilling himself inside of him. Moments later, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to him, breathing heavily. Near him, Half-Rim lay wordlessly, only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. 

Shifting positions, Half-Rim moved so that he could press closer to Gloves. Gloves happily pressed closer to him as well, wrapping his arms around him. Half-Rim closed his eyes and laid his head up against his chest. Both were silent again, but this time it was almost... calming. After a few minutes, he felt Half-Rim stir, and then he was soon kissing him lovingly. Pulling back, he was met with a soft smile from him. 

"Rim, you should smile more often," Gloves said to him quietly, flushing slightly. Despite everything that had just happened, he was still a little embarrassed to say this to him. "It's always nice to see."

"Don't say that," Half-Rim murmured. But judging by his expression, he liked hearing it. "But you know, all of this is just... different."

"How?"

"Because if you think about it, I never would have said anything. But something inside of me was telling me to," Half-Rim replied. He shifted once more, pressing closer to Gloves as he snuggled down. "And I'm glad I did. Because now, I'm even closer to you."


End file.
